


if you listen closely

by nahchilles



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Highschool au?, catholic boarding school au?, sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahchilles/pseuds/nahchilles
Summary: She and Sherlock have an— odd relationship. A delicate balance. Most of the time, Wato knows how to work things with Sherlock. But then they have these moments when time seems to slow and Wato looks at Sherlock’s (beautiful, beautiful) face, and she feels like she could do anything,anything—Or:“Are you drunk?” Wato asks.





	if you listen closely

**Author's Note:**

> a catholic all-girls boarding school AU. groundbreaking!
> 
> anyway. Sherlock and Wato are roommates. i was supposed to write this into a whole Thing but i got tired so here! take this
> 
> sorry for the lack of context.

“Are you drunk?” Wato asks as she walks into their dorm room and finds Sherlock sitting on the floor, back leaned against Wato’s bed. She’s flushed and her eyes are dark and a little clouded as she gazes up at Wato, the corner of her mouth turning upwards. There’s a half-empty bottle of something suspiciously clear next to her.

“Not very,” Sherlock mumbles.

“You brought alcohol?” Wato says, as she settles on the floor next to Sherlock. She really is very flushed. And her eyes are _ very _ dark. 

“You didn’t?” Sherlock snorts at the probably ridiculous look on Wato’s face. “I’m kidding. I know you’re a good kid. Almost too good.” She mutters the last bit. 

“They do room checks.”

“Yes, Wato. I think you’re the only one in this dorm who isn’t hiding anything even remotely illegal.” She looks at Wato with that fondness in her eyes, that warmth that she gets sometimes. It’s a little heady, that someone like Sherlock would look at her like that. That there’s something in Wato that could catch Sherlock’s attention. “Which is unfortunate. You could get away with a lot. Anyway. You want some?”

“What exactly is that?” Wato eyes the bottle, dubious.

“Gin,” Sherlock says. “It tastes like rubbing alcohol, but we’re in Catholic prison, what can you do?”

“You don’t have a— a chaser?”

“Didn’t seem worth the effort to get one. Definitely paying for it now, though.” 

Wato gingerly takes the bottle and takes a sip. It _ is _ strong, and abrasive, and she isn’t sure if she likes it. She tells Sherlock as much.

Sherlock huffs a laugh. “When we get out of here, I’ll take you out to get something that isn’t garbage.” She takes a swig. Wato eyes the rim of the bottle, thinking of how her lips were just on it, thinking of chasing the shadow of her lips on a bottle with the real thing, maybe. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve kissed, but she and Sherlock have an— odd relationship. A delicate balance. Most of the time, Wato knows how to work things with Sherlock. But then they have these moments, when time seems to slow, and Wato looks at Sherlock’s (beautiful, beautiful) face, and she feels like she could do anything, _ anything— _

“Oookay. Maybe you’ve had enough of that,” Wato says, taking the bottle out of Sherlock’s limp grasp just before it tips over and setting it aside.

“You’re sweet,” Sherlock says, patting Wato on the Cheek. Her hand stays on Wato’s face. She laughs a little, breathy. “Most people would’ve let me black out. Or would’ve drank half of my gin. But not you! That’s one of the things I like about you.”

“That I don’t condone your alcohol abuse?”

“Mhm,” Sherlock hums in agreement, her smile going a little crooked. Her eyes never leave Wato’s. That is, until they flicker to her lips and stay there. 

“Are there other things?” Wato asks. She can barely breathe.

“Sure,” Sherlock says, before she leans in, her eyes trained on Wato’s mouth.


End file.
